dragon_callingfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpy
Harpies are a vile, vindictive avian creature-kind, native to the southern swamplands and coastlines of Gelian. Deformed by Dark magics long ago, harpies are considered one of the most corrupted creatures in Valadae; even more-so than the hobgoblins, for the turn of the harpy to corruption is one of the most pronounced and infamous changes in Valadilian history. Once a beautiful, seductive creature, famous for their enchanting voices and eternally youthful appearance (even when old), the harpies became the target of a powerful fellis magician, who turned mad with obsession over their beauty, to the point of capturing and defiling the creatures using diabolical Dark arts, with catastrophic results. Appearance Harpies have hybrid physiology of bird and hemlan-like characteristics. Their skeletal structure is similar to hemlans, save for a larger rib cage, and broader shoulder bones to accommodate for their large wings. They have long, strong legs ending in anisodactyl feet armed with large, hooked talons (like eagles) which they use for catching and gripping. Their arms are double-jointed, enabling a harpy to twist and tuck them firmly against the sides of their ribcage when in flight (and often when perching). The original harpy gene pools included a variety of beautiful, dappled shades of grey, cream, silver, browns and golds, but after the corruption, only the browns and darker greys were passed on through the bloodlines. Feathers cover much of their torsos, and of course the full span of their wings, though their arms, legs and faces are left bare-skinned. Though papery in appearance, their skin is thick and elastic, and can expand to support bouts of excessive gorging; a harpy is capable of devouring a creature twice its size in one sitting. Their mouths are lined with sharp inward-facing teeth (like fish hooks) and their lower jaw can be dislocated to enable swallowing large chunks of food. Their noses are small and hooked and offer them only a limited scent range (though rotting flesh is definitely something they can detect). They also have poor hearing, but that is compensated by incredibly sharp eyesight; eyes that can see in near-complete darkness, as well as in infrared. The Foulest of Fiends There is no question, harpies are revolting and ugly on an unmatched scale. Corruption has twisted every amiable attribute they once had into traits on the opposite spectrum. Their once sweet-smelling body oil is now putrid and the scent can be carried for miles on the slightest stir of wind. No longer pedantic about hygiene, they let grime and carrion fester in their mouths and under their nails and claws. Wounds made by harpy claws—if not immediately treated—will cause serious infection and can lead to blood poisoning. Their saliva is also known to be toxic and can cause mild paralysis and delirium. Their voices, long-ago angelic and alluring, now only utter guttural growls and screams. A truly tragic end, to a once lovely creature-kind. But their current plight offers no sympathy from the creatures sharing the woodlands and coasts where they lurk. Harpies are an infamous menace to local inhabitants, so much so that fellis hunters actively set specialised traps to ensnare them. Once caged, a harpy—bound by ancient Lore—becomes weak and placid; fellis hunters then sell the harpies to travelling merchants who offload their vile cargo to specialists able to utilise harpy secretions and parts for medicinal and alchemic benefits. Trivia Valadilian Trivia: Though most harpies grow no larger than 5 feet in height, a Matriarchal harpy is an extreme exception, growing to a horrifying size, closely proportionate to an adult-sized dragon. The current harpy Matriach is, Mothuurdresh. Category:Creatures Category:Agitators Category:Antagonists